Le voleur de pommes
by HyouSama
Summary: Oui je la repose car j'ai dus faire une légère modification encore merci à Titanic492 Un Kardia fou de rage suite au vol de ses pommes, un sentiment nouveau entre deux chevaliers mais qui est le voleur ? Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Masami Kurumada, l'auteur de l'univers Saint Seiya


Ce matin là au sanctuaire une mauvaise découverte fit enrager le Scorpion. Son verger avait était saccagé par un individu mystérieux. Qui pouvait en avoir à ses précieux fruits ? Là était question. Kardia partit faire son enquête. Il commença par le premier suspect, Shion, qui se trouvait avec Dohko et, vu les marques, il en conclut que ce n'était pas son ex, Aldebaran le chevalier du Taureau étant en mission, le Gémeaux dormait encore, le Cancer et le Capricorne en entraînement, la Vierge ne sortait pas de son temple tout comme le Poisson, le Verseau enfermé dans sa bibliothèque, il ne reste donc plus que le Sagittaire et le Lion. Il comprit que soit Regulus avait une petite faim ou bien Sysiphe pour le tir à l'arc, il arriva en trombe dans la cour de la maison, triste, vu il pouvait voir les pommes être jetés en l'air et perforées par les flèches, une montée de rage lui vint.

« _**Bordel Sysiphe, mes pommes !**_ »

Celui ci se retourne et fixe son invité.« _**Tiens ! Kardia tu viens me regarder ?**_ »

« _**Non pas vraiment, je peux savoir pourquoi mis en vrac ma plantation ?**_ » toujours en lui criant dessus.

« _**Ben je voulais avoir des cibles, alors j'ai pensé à des fruits.**_ »

« _**Tu pouvais quand même demander mon avis au lieu de te servir !**_ »

« _**Désolé, je voulais pas te mettre dans un tel état !**_ » lui dit calmement l'archer.

« _**Ne touches plus à mes pommiers et ne viens pas non plus me parler !**_ »

Il repartit réparer les dégâts, il lui fallut la journée entière mais, en s'apprêtant à rentrer chez lui, il vit un panier avec un mot d'excuse de la part du Sagittaire. Un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

Il pleuvait beaucoup. Assis sur son palier, accompagné de ses gourmandises, il fut étonné de voir Sysiphe remonter sous cette pluie battante, il arriva à son niveau, trempé jusqu'à l'os. Le Scorpion l'interpella …

« _**Tu comptes aller chez toi comme ça ? Tu va attraper la mort, aller vient on rentre.**_ »

« _**Euh! merci mais ça va aller, je veux pas te gêner !**_ »

« _**C'est bon je me suis calmé et puis, elles sont bonnes tes pommes !**_ »

Il ne pouvait pas refuser et puis se mettre un peu chaud, boire un thé ça fait du bien. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement plutôt rangé au final Kardia n'était pas si bordélique que ça.

« _ **Sysiphe, vas te changer, je vais te passer des fringues !**_ » lui dit il en lui tendant une tenue sèche.

« _**Bien merci, je peux prendre une douche ou pas ?**_ »

« _**Oui, oui, pas de souci, je vais faire du thé !**_ » il partit dans la cuisine afin d'en préparer.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire était bien sous l'eau chaude, perdu dans ses pensées, il se détendit enfin, un coup à la porte il sursauta.

« _**Tout va bien ?**_ » lui demanda le Scorpion, légèrement inquiet.

« _**Oui, désolé j'ai pas vu le temps passer !**_ »

« _**D'accord, le thé est prêt !**_ »

Il sortit de la salle d'eau tout propre et réchauffé, une odeur de pommes mélangées à celle de la menthe.

« _**Voilà un petit en cas pour te remettre de la flotte !**_ »

« _**Oh ! C'est gentil, je n'en demandais pas tant !**_ »

« _**C'est pour me faire pardonner de d'avoir crier dessus, hier !**_ »

« _**Je voulais pas non plus t'énerver mais, vue la quantité qu'il y avait dans ton verger, je pensais me servir sans que ça te prive ...**_ » lui répondit le sagitaire, gêné.

« _**Pas grave mais si tu en voulais, fallait prendre celles qui étaient par terre, ça m'aurait moins gêné et, en plus ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à réparer tes bêtises ...**_ »

« _**Je ferais ça la prochaine fois si je te vois pas !**_ »

Ils passèrent le reste à discuter de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que le Sagittaire parte, une amitié venait d'être crée entre eux deux.

Les jours passèrent, les deux chevaliers étaient souvent ensemble à partager les séances d'entraînements, les repas, les discutions et diverses activités, mais ce vendredi c'était le grand ramassage, il fallait tout récolter.

Sysiphe se porta volontaire pour l'aider, il se trouvait en haut d'un des pommiers quand l'une des branches se cassa et fit tomber le chevalier, se cognant la tête. Il perdit connaissance, il se réveilla trois jours après chez Kardia qui était là à ses côtés, il ouvrit les yeux doucement.

« _**J'ai mal au crâne !**_ »

« _**C'est pas étonnant, vu ta chute ! Tu m'as fais peur ...**_ »

« _**Désolé, je t'ai inquiété et, en plus tu as du finir la récolte tout seul ...**_ »

« _**Non, Regulus est venus m'aider pendant que Shion surveillait ton état.**_ »Il le rassura avec ses paroles.

« _**Vous avez pu tout récupérer ?**_ » lui demanda le Sagittaire.

« _**Oui, tout est dans la cave !**_ » déclara fièrement le chevalier du Scorpion.

« _**D'accord, j'ai un peu faim.**_ »

« _**Pas de soucis, tu veux quoi ?**_ »

« _**Un truc léger s'il te plaît !**_ »

« _**Donnes moi cinq minutes, je t'apporte ça ...**_ »

« _**Je risque pas d'aller loin dans mon état, tu peux être tranquille.**_ »

Kardia sortit de la chambre pour préparer quelques tartines beurrées, du thé et de la confiture de pommes, il rapporta tout ça sur un plateau pour son ami.

« _**Voilà, ça peut te convenir ?**_ »

« _**Oui merci !**_ »

Il mangea tranquillement sous l'œil veillant du Scorpion qui semblait tomber sous le charme du Sagittaire depuis quelque temps mais il garda ce détail pour lui.

« _**Tout va bien ?**_ » fit Sysiphe

« _**Euh ! Oui ! Je pensais ...**_ »

« _**Et à quoi ?**_ » lui demanda le Sagittaire, visiblement curieux.

« _**Ça n'a aucune importance ...**_ »

« _**Comme tu veux, mais si tu en as besoin, tu peux m'en parler !**_ »

« _**Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas !**_ »

Sysiphe souris mais il voit bien qu'il avait un truc, il pourrait aller voir Dégel, il savait quelque chose, peut-être.

Le lendemain Sysiphe allait mieux. Il pouvait enfin retourner dans son temple, il remercia le Scorpion et partit pour rentrer chez lui, mais il allait voir le chevalier du Verseau en premier. Il frappa à la porte de celui-ci, visiblement étonné de voir son confrère du Sagittaire lui rendre une visite.

« _**Sysiphe ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans ma demeure ?**_ »

« _**J'aimerais que tu me donnes un renseignement sur Kardia !**_ »

« _**Ah ! La rumeur ?**_ »

« _**Quelle rumeur ? De quoi tu parles ?**_ »

 **« Rentres, assieds toi et je te dis tout ! »** lui répondit le chevalier du Verseau.

Ils s'installeraient dans le salon avec une tasse de thé.

« _**Bien on raconte qu'il serait amoureux de toi !**_ »

« _**De moi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux .. ?**_ »

« _**Tu es loin d'être désagréable à regarder, chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, ton côté calme et protecteur est apprécié par beaucoup de monde dans le Sanctuaire, rien d'étonnant à ce que certains finissent par craquer ...**_ »

« _**Qu'est ce que je dois faire, alors ?**_ »

« _**En premier lieu, interroges toi sur tes propres sentiments, ensuite pousses le à avouer ses sentiments !**_ »

« _**Des pommes, je pourrais me servir de ça ...**_ »

« _**C'est une idée et, de là, tu lui sors que tu es au courant ...**_ »

« _**Il n'osera pas me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux ...**_ » dit Sisyphe, visiblement songeur.

« _**Exact ! Bonne chance à toi, mon ami.**_ »

« _**Merci de l'info !**_ »

« _**C'est avec plaisir !**_ » lui répondit le Verseau en lui souriant.

Le Sagittaire prit congé en direction du marché d'Athènes. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver des pommes rouges, bien sûr, ses préférées.

Le voilà de nouveau devant la porte du chevalier du Scorpion. Il donna un petit coup, elle s'ouvrit, il était torse nu, une serviette sur la tête visiblement il venait de prendre une douche.

« _**Sysiphe ? Tu peux plus de passer de moi, décidément ?**_ » lui dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« _**Ah ! Ah ! je t'ai amené des fruits pour te remercier de ton hospitalité !**_ »

« _**Il fallait pas, je t'en pris, entres !**_ »

Ils avaient franchi l'entrée, Sysiphe posa le paquet dans la cuisine et revint dans la pièce principale. Il décida de se lancer franchement.

« _**Je suis au courant pour la rumeur ...**_ »

« _**Quelle rumeur ? De quoi tu parles ?**_ »

« _**Que tu serais amoureux de moi, est ce vrai ?**_ »

« _**Ah ! Euh … Qui te la dit ?**_ »

« _**Les bruits du sanctuaire, ne me mens pas, Kardia, je le saurais tout de suite ...**_ »

« _**Oui c'est vrai, je t'aime. J'ai pris conscience de ça quand on a commencer à bien s'attendre.**_ » lui répondit le Scorpion, tout pénaux.

« _**Je suis touché par tout ça et à la fois effrayé parce que d'un c'est la première fois et que deux je ne l'ai jamais fait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**_ »

« _**Je comprends, tu sais on n'est pas pressé pour cette chose là, on a le temps.**_ » lui dit Kardia, visiblement heureux de voir que son ami ne le rejette pas.

« _**Mais j'en ai envie d'être caresser et embrasser par toi idiot, je t'aime aussi, tu es adorable et doux !**_ »

« _**Arrêtes je vais te sauter dessus.**_ »

« _**Embrasses moi déjà, mon Scorpion !**_ »

Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux c'était un simple baiser mais oh combien agréable.

« **Kardia ! Tu as les lèvres sucrées !** »

« **Normal vu ce que je mange, ça te dérange ?** »

« **Non, bien au contraire, recommences s'il te plaît !** »

Il refit son geste mais accentua celui-ci, ses mains passèrent dans le dos de son amant et lui sur le côté. De petites caresses se firent sur les deux chevaliers, c'était trop pour le Scorpion, il l'emmena doucement dans la chambre, il dut rompe l'étreinte et souris à Sysiphe.

« **Si tu ne veux pas, dis le moi avant que j'aille plus loin et que je ne puisse plus m'arrêter.** »

« **Non continues, fais moi découvrir ce sentiment.** » lui demanda Sysiphe, d'un ton presque suppliant.

« **Je ferais du mieux que je pourrais.** » lui répondit son partenaire, le sourire aux lèvres.

« **Je te fais confiance.** »

« **Tu es vraiment gentil, je vais tout faire pour rendre ce moment agréable.** »

Sur ces mots tendres, il lui enleva le haut de sa tenue et l'allongea sur le lit, il le parsema de baisers dans le cou, sur son torse, sa bouche, ses mains partirent à la découverte de ce corps superbement bien dessiné, en commençant d'abord sur les hanches, les cuisses et les fesses. On pouvait entendre des petits cris venant du chevalier de la Flèche, le Scorpion sourit et continua sa progression jusqu'à arriver au bas du ventre.

« **Je continue ou je m'arrête là ?** »

« **Tu peux aller plus bas, me laisses pas sur ma faim.** » le souffle court, complètement envahi par le désir.

« **Bien, bien, dans ce cas je vais descendre.** »

Il lui retira lentement le pantalon, suivi du dernier bout de tissu qui cachait le sexe de son amant qui s'était réveillé, le Sagittaire en rougit de surprise. Kardia eu un petit rire avant de le prendre en bouche et d'entamer des vas et viens, le léchant sur toute la longueur, des cris étouffés de plaisirs parvinrent à ses oreilles.

« **Kardia … C'est bon … Continues … Haaannnnn …** » lui dit le chevalier du Sagittaire, le cerveau complètement déconnecté.

« **J'entends et je vois bien.** » lui répondit son ami, aussi amusé qu'excité par les réactions de ce dernier.

« **Plus … J'aimerais ...** »

« **D'accord …** » il était agréablement surprit.

Il releva une des jambes pour atteindre son intimité, passa sa langue dessus pour humidifier l'endroit et de le prépara pour une introduction. Il mouilla ses doigts avant de glisser une première phalange.

« **Détends toi, respires, je vais le bouger lentement et doucement.** »

« **Oui ...c'est un … peu … désagréable ...** »

« **Pas habitué pour le moment, mon ange. Détends toi et laisses toi aller.** »

Il enfonça et ressortit légèrement pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

« **Je vais mettre le deuxième doigt, prépares toi ...** »

« **D'accord ...** »

Il mit le deuxième doigt en lui, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir l'entrée, il pouvait sentir les ongles et la pression sur son bras que Sysiphe faisait, mélange subtil de douleur et de plaisir, mais les doux gémissement qu'il laissaient s'échapper encourageait le Scorpion à continuer.

« **Kardia … je te veux … viens s'il te plaît ...** »

« **Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçu.** » lui demanda le Scorpion, soucieux des attentes de son ami.

« **Non … C'est bon … J'ai vraiment … Envie ...** » n'arrivant plus à terminer sa phrase tant il avait perdu la tête, submergé par le désir.

Il acquiesça de la tête, il retira ses doigts et son bas mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, c'est le Sagittaire qui s'avança et commença à le sucer avidement. Kardia poussa un gémissement, complètement surpris de voir son partenaire lui prodiguer cette gâterie.

« **Sysiphe … Pourquoi tu ... ?** » n'arrivant plus à articuler à son tour, trop occupé à se concentrer sur le plaisir que lui offrait son ami.

« **Parce que j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, moi aussi.** » lui répondit le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

« **Tu fais ça très bien ...** »

Il continua de faire ça avant de lui demander s'il pouvait le prendre, il s'installa en face et s'enfonça le plus doucement possible en prenant le temps de faire des pauses pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à son membre qui était à l'intérieur.

Une petite tape sur son bras lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entamer de lents mouvements, le Sagittaire gémissait à chaque coup, le Scorpion voulait aller plus vite mais attendait le signal.

« **Vas plus … Vite ...** »

« **Oui … Mon ange ...** »

« **J'aime bien ça ...** »

Il accéléra donc les coups de reins, il perdit aussi bien la raison que sa respiration, lui aussi plongeant ainsi dans le plaisir.

« **Kardia … Je vais pas … Tenir ...** »

« **Encore … Un peu s'il te plaît ...Juste un instant ...** »

Il tapa dans la masse de nerfs, ce qui fit cambrer le Sagittaire qui lâcha un long cri qui se répercuta dans la pièce.

« **Là ...Oui ...** »

« **Bien ...** »

Il refit les mêmes mouvements et allait plus loin et plus vite, il en profita aussi pour planter ses dents dans son cou pour imposer sa marque, se laissant aller venir en lui, Sysiphe fit de même. Un râle mutuel en parfait accord se perdit dans le silence de la chambre.

Le Scorpion déposa un baiser puis ressortit et se posa à côté de son bien aimé, le prit dans ses bras pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs esprits et leurs souffles.

« **Kardia … C'était très bien … On le refera ?** »

« **Oui mais pas tout de suite, tu dois te reposer, d'abord.** »

« **D'accord, j'ai faim, je casse un peu l'ambiance, là ?** »

« **Non, tu veux quoi ?** »

« **Une tarte aux pommes.** » lui demanda Sysiphe, avec un petit sourire timide.

« **Oh !Oh ! Bien, laisses moi prendre une douche et dans 1H30 je serais de retour avec ce que tu me demandes.** »

« **Entendu, je vais pas sortir du lit.** »

Ils rirent tout deux et c'est ainsi qu'une histoire d'amour vit le jour à partir d'un simple fruit … des pommes volées.

 **Fin**


End file.
